Talk:Sandra Grando
Discussion for deletion ;Deletion rationale: This actress is noted as not appearing on Star Trek. Seems to be no reason to keep the article. -- Captain M.K.B. 18:11, 21 February 2007 (UTC) ;Discussion: : The question is... was she credited in the episode? If so, keep. If not, delete. -- Sulfur 18:35, 21 February 2007 (UTC) :: Well, here is another take. If she was credited, perhaps this should be merged into a background note on , rather than have entire article devoted to an error. --OuroborosCobra talk 18:40, 21 February 2007 (UTC) ::: She is credited in the episode and she apparently filmed her scenes, but was cut from the final episode. Therefore, we should treat it as we do Geneviève Bujold. Keep. --From Andoria with Love 00:46, 22 February 2007 (UTC) :::: Her scenes were definitly filmed. I remember I saw a photo of her in a command uniform sitting next to the captain.( she has blonde hair and looked like actress Brenda Bakke). I don't remember where it was but i will search it. – Tom 23:28, 27 February 2007 (UTC) ;Admin resolution: As she was actually credited on the episode, the article was kept. Archiving. -- Sulfur 23:24, 27 February 2007 (UTC) Continuation of discussion Ok, so she made it though pages for deletion, but she still didn't appear, so perhaps we should add her to the Performers considered for Star Trek roles, as she was approached, she didn't make final air, and based on the name of the suggested merge article, which is very unclear, as everyone who made the cut still was approached, one way or the other. Otherwise create a page for Performers whose Star Trek roles were cut. I can think of a few. --Alan del Beccio 02:25, 24 March 2007 (UTC) :She's got credit. She should keep in her own article. The other page is really for those who didn't get into the final product. She didn't appear, but her name did. Ergo, she got into the final product. Ergo, no merge. -- Sulfur 02:32, 24 March 2007 (UTC) :: (edit conflict) Technically the "Performers approached for Star Trek roles" would encompass all performers, whether they got the part or not. That is not the intent of the page, nor should it be (we have a Performers page). Performers who were replaced include Grando, Geneviève Bujold, and David Rappaport. Other than Steven Culp (who later had a real appearance), I can't think of any cast members whose entire role was cut out of an episode (I'm sure I'm forgetting something important). These three appearances (and perhaps a few more) don't seem to be as big of a problem as the numerous ones (to be) listed on the "PAFSTR" page would be. On the page that led to that one's creation, a distinction is clearly made between those who were *cast* and those who weren't, and I think that is the point of the page.--Tim Thomason 02:35, 24 March 2007 (UTC) We don't accept cut references or deleted scene references as legitimate references, why should we accept an actress whose role may or may not have been filmed but was cut and lines given to another character their own legitimate reference? As for other individuals who were credited (one way or another) but cut include: Joel Marstan, Richard Anthony. Then there was Serena Scott Thomas, who was at least filmed and whose scenes can be found on ENT Season 2 DVD (just like Bujold), despite not being credited and despite never appearing in a canon production. Find me proof that Grando filmed a scene, or better yet donned a uniform, and I would be more willing to accept her as more than a crediting error. --Alan del Beccio 03:02, 24 March 2007 (UTC) ::: Ok, I got it. This is Sandra Grando, it's a picture from a deleted scene, taken from the Star Trek Fact Files. I don't think she should be deleted. Hope, this helps.– Tom 17:10, 13 April 2007 (UTC) :::: Doesn't she appear in the background in the first scene on the Odyssey's bridge?I think, I saw an operations division woman with her hairstyle. Kennelly 22:50, 9 December 2007 (UTC) ::::: Yes, she does appear in the background ( ) she plays the Tactical Officer it looks like. So definitly keep, unless we're gonna delete all the other "extras" pages. - AJ Halliwell 04:07, 11 July 2008 (UTC) ::::: Okay, I see what happened now. She disapears and the FO goes back to the tactical station. Well, she appears *onscreen* *in the episode*, so she def deserves a page just as much as Abdullah ibn al-Hussein. In fact, maybe thats the case -- this is her only acting appearance according to imdb, maybe she is a friend of the producers who got her a role but she couldn't speak because not being part of the actors union (like King Hussein) so her lines were given to Jace? This is TOTAL speculation, btw. - AJ Halliwell 04:39, 11 July 2008 (UTC) :::::: Why would her lines need to be given to Jace? I thought Jace played the first officer and Grando played the second officer? I can see a second officer assuming other duties like tactical; after all, Data was both second officer and operations officer (and, apparently, science officer). --From Andoria with Love 05:02, 11 July 2008 (UTC) :::::::The has lines for Second Officer - in the episode as broadcast, these lines are combined with the ones for First Officer, and are spoken by Jace. -- Michael Warren | ''Talk'' 23:59, 11 July 2008 (UTC) :::::: Ach, can't believe I didn't think to look at the script. Good job. :) --From Andoria with Love 01:26, 12 July 2008 (UTC)